Twists and Turns
by Caligirl1026
Summary: Bella Swan is a college student. She has everything she ever wanted. The perfect boyfriend, job, college, and friends. But it all changes when she finds out the news that will change her life forever. All Human. R&R PLEASE!
1. Preface

**Preface**

My name is Bella Swan. I'm your average kind of girl. I have plain brown hair, and equally plain brown eyes. I'm 20, and I tend to fall every two steps I take.

Right, now I'm sitting on my bathroom floor, awaiting the news that might or hopefully might not change my life forever, and not in a good way I tell you.


	2. Breaking the news

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I sat in my bathroom staring at the test horrified. This couldn't be true! Why does my life have to be ruined like this!!

As I wondered what would happen to my studies and job, my thoughts turned into those of Edward's reaction if he found out I was pregnant. The thought of telling him made me light headed. I bolted to the toilet and vomited. This was going to be hard.

I did what I thought of first. I grabbed my cell phone and called the only person I could get advice from; Alice.

She answered on the second ring.

"Hey, Bella, whats up?" she asked.

"Alice, you have to come here now, its an emergency." I closed before she had time to ask me what as going on.

I paced my living room, and after five minutes, the doorbell rang. I answered it in a flash. There stood Alice, with a worried look on her face.

"Bella, whats going on? Are you okay?" She asked, in a concerned voice. I shook my head and motioned her to follow me. When we reached my bathroom, I pointed at the test. She took a look and gasped.

I watched her reaction carefully, making sure that there was no anger towards me. It would be predicted for her to be angry, I mean he was her brother! But there was nothing in her face but concern and sympathy.

"Oh, Bella," she sighed, hugging my,"what are we going to do?"

I shrugged and started sobbing on her shoulder. She just held onto me, and let me cry. After what seemed like forever, my tears ran out, and I looked up at her.

"When do i have to tell Edward?" I asked her. She stared at my, searching for something, whatever it was she must have found it because she took her cell phone out, and dialed his number.

"Now." She answered simply. I stared at her shocked. Before i could stop her, he had answered the phone.

"Yes Edward, I need you to come here to Bella's apartment. Now, yes. I don't care if you have class in thirty minutes. If you don't come here in five, ill rip your head off." She threatened. I smiled, Alice can get pretty intimidating.

She got off the phone, and looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry, Bella, but knowing you you'd probably never tell him. So i had to deal with it myself. I'll leave you two to talk once he's here. If he does anything stupid, call me. If he doesn't, well, call me anyways. " She smiled at me briefly, then hugged me

"He's here, i hear his car. Good luck Bella, i love you." She said, and walked out of my room.

I just stood there like an idiot, eyes wide, registering what just happened in my head. She called Edward, and he said he was on his way. Wait, didn't she just say...HES HERE!! Oh, God, what was i going to do??

Shaking, i sat on my bed, and put my head in between my knees, trying to get my breathing back to normal. What was i supposed to say? _Hey Edward, what's up? Did i tell you i was pregnant? Well yeah i am. Surprise!! _

"Bella, are you alright, love?" His velvet voice broke me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him, i could never get tired of his beauty.

"Edward," I whispered, before i broke down crying. he rushed to my side, and held me while i cried, saying soothing words in my ears.

After i was done, i looked up to his eyes.

"Bella, love whats wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"You're going to hate me?" I whispered, looking down. He held my chin up and forced me to look up at him.

"Bella, I would never hate you. Nothing you would do would make me hate you. You understand? Now tell me, love, what happened?" He asked

"I-I'm pregant." I whispered. I was sure he heard me because he took a sharp breathe, and froze. I didnt dare look up at him. Eventually, he relaxed.

"Bella, look at me." He said. When i didnt he held my face and pulled it up so i could meet his eyes. His eyes held shock, confusion, but somewhere in there i saw a little bit of happiness.

"Bella, I'm not angry at you. I'm just shocked, and i need a little bit of time to think okay, love? So i'll call Alice to come and stay with you. I'll be back in a few. Dont worry love, everything will be alright." He soothed. I nodded.

He stood up, and just when he about to leave, he turned around and asked," Youre keeping it right?"

I nodded hesitantly, looking up at his face, awaiting the anger. But instead, i saw relief.

He nodded,"good." and walked out


	3. Finiding out

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV **

**(AN: Though I might put some of him now.)**

**Disclaimer: All Stephanie Meyer's not mine. **

I drove quickly in my Volvo to Bella's apartment. Alice had called me and ordered me to come quickly. I wondered what would have happened there.

When I arrived, Alice was sitting out on the porch waiting for me. She had a worried look on her face. This just made my concern increase. As soon as she saw me, she erased any trace of worry on her face and smiled at me.

"Hey, Edward," She greeted me. I ignored her and asked her,"What's wrong with Bella"

She frowned and shrugged, telling me that Bella has to be the one to tell me. With that, she gave me a hug, and left.

Now, I was worrying alot. But what made it worse was the state Bella was in when i entered. She had her head in her knees, and it looked like she was trying to breathe. It pained me to see the one I loved like this. I rushed over to her.

"Bella, love whats wrong?" I asked her. She looked up at me and as soon as she saw me, she breathed out my name and started crying. I rubbed her back and comforted her te whole time. I wondered if I had done something to her. My whole body ached for my girlfriend. I hated seeing my love like this.

Finally, her tears stopped and she looked up at me. I asked her what was wrong, and she told me the one thing i never expected to hear. She was pregnant.

Pregnant. It echoed in my head before it actually sank it. Bella was having a baby, our baby. I was confused, not that i suspected her, but how did this happen? I thought we were using protection. I knew that we were young, we were 21 for god's sake! But I also know that one day we would have children of our own, and i did plan on marrying Bella some day. So i guess its not bad right?

I couldnt focus here. I needed fresh air to think. I soothed Bella, and informed her i was coming back. First I would call Alice to stay with her, and i'll go out for a walk. Before I went out the door I paused, then turned around to Bella, a thought forming in my head.

"You're keeping it right Bella?" I asked cautiously. She nodded slowly, and relief washed through me. I nodded,"Good." and walked out.

When Alice answered, she hissed right away,"You didnt do anything stupid did you?"

"Well hello to you too sis." I answered sarcastically, but turned serious,"no, i didnt and wouldnt do anything stupid. I just need some time to think this through. Just come and stay with Bella for a bit. Okay?"

She thought for a second and agreed. She said she would come in fivve minutes.

When Alice arrived, she asked me how i took the news. I shrugeed, i still didnt know yet. But i knew i wasnt taking it badly.

Now for that walk.

**AN: REVIEW PLEASE**

**SORRY ITS NOT THAT LONG BUT I HAVE A TEST TOMORROW, AND I MUST STUDY. THANK YOU!!!**


	4. Will he?

**EPOV**

As I walked, I wondered to myself what Bella thought about this all. Its funny though, the timing of the news. I was planning on proposing to her next month. I had everything ready. I guess I'll have to change my plans.

**BPOV**

What was taking Edward so long? Was he planning in leaving me? My stomach dropped at the thought.

I wasnt taking all this badly, I mean we were going to have children one day right? I was actually a bit happy about this. It doesnt matter that we're still studying, I can take online courses if i have to.

**APOV**

YES!!! I'm going to be an aunt! Oh, this is so exciting, i get to go baby shopping, maternity clothes shopping. We get to buy the cute little cribs, car seats, and strollers. OH and i get to plan a BABY SHOWER YAY!!!!

**(AN: Sorry had to put that in there :P)**

**EPOV**

I knew exactly what to do to make Bella happy about this.

**BPOV**

I paced back and forth in my living room, wondering what on earth is taking him so damn LONG!!!  
I jumped at the sound of the door bell ringing. I opened it to find a nervous Edward standing at the door. That just made me more nervous.

"Hi Bella," he said, running his hand through his hair nervously.

"Hey Edward," i replied just as anxious.

"Uh, Bella, want to go on a walk with me?" He asked.

I nodded,"sure let me just get my jacket."

When i grabbed my jacket, i came towards him and took his hand. He squeezed it reassuringly, or thats what i thought he meant.

We walked for about 10 minutes, when i realized where he was leading us. I smiled in relief, this wasnt going to be bad after all.

When we arrived, edward let go of my hand and went ahead of me. I gasped at what i saw, Edward had lit the whole place with candles, and had set up a small table for us. A single rose stood there in the vase at the middle of the table. I turned aroung and hugged Edward.

"Oh Edward, its beautiful!" I exclaimed. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"But where did this come from?" I asked him after a second. He sighed and sat me down on the chair, and sat across from me, taking my hand. He took a deep breath and started.

"Bella, I love you and you know that. Ever since i knew you, you've been the center of my life. You know how I've been before you met me. You changed me completely, I'm a whole different person with you. You're everything i ever wanted, and now that you're pregnant, i'm even happier, it makes me love you even more knowing you're carrying my child. I love you both Bella, and I know that you might not be happy about this, but Bella, just know that I'm ever so happy about this baby, even if it wasnt planned. I love you."

Tears streamed down my face at his sweet words. He thought i wasnt happy about this?

"Edward, you silly man. You think i wasnt happy about this. Of course I am. i thought you werent happy about this. And you went through this trouble to make me happy?" I laughed at him," i love you too Edward. Youre my life."

Edward's grin couldnt have been bigger. He crushed my lips to his in a kiss. He showed me how happy he was about this. When he finished. He knelt infront of me, and took out a velvet box. Is that what i thought it was?!

**(AN: sorry, i HAD to stop is there lol. But dont worry since its so small, i'll upload more like tomorrow REVIEW PLEASE!!! :) )**


	5. He Will!

**BPOV**

I seriously felt like I as going to faint. Was he going to propose to me? What would I say?

_Silly Bella, of course you'd say yes you love him! –_irrational Bella said

**What?! NO! You're too young! Are you crazy? **–rational Bella said

I shook my head, as if trying to clear it and stared at Edward nervously.

**EPOV **

Okay, Edward it was no or never.

I bent down on one knee, and looked up at Bella through my eye lashes, which she usually said 'dazzled' her, I hope that it had that effect on her now.

"Bella Swan, I promise to love you forever, every single day, hour, minute, and second of forever, will you marry me?" I asked her, looking up nervously at her. She wouldn't say no….would she?

**BPOV **

He looked up at me, through his eye lashes, damn he was dazzling me again. I felt like I couldn't breathe. And then he popped the question:

"Bella Swan, I promise to love you forever, every single day, hour, minute, and second of forever, will you marry me?" he asked softly. I couldn't say anything.

_Oh, damn irrational side of me do your happy dance _I thought

"Yes," I whispered. A grin broke out on his face, and he got up and kissed me. When we went apart, he smiled and said, "Thank you, you have made me the happiest man on Earth."

I stared at the ring on my finger. The ring was beautiful. It was simple, the diamonds on it seemed like it was held together by golden threads, which was beautiful.

**EPOV**

She said yes! I was so happy! Now she officially my fiancée.

I smiled at Bella. "Come on, my beautiful fiancée, we're going out to eat to celebrate this. Then we have to break the news to everyone. They're going to be so happy!" I told her. She groaned at the mention of telling everyone. I chuckled, typicall Bella for not wanting ot do this. Alice would probably start planning the wedding that very second.

**BPOV**

We went to the italian restaurant we went to on our first date. It was perfect, this evening. But i knew that it would be ruined when we go back home. Edward had called everyone and said that we were having the movie night (we have those every week) at my apartment. They said they would come. So now here I am talking to Edward about everything, and then our conversation turned into the baby path.

"Edward, I'm so happy, I love you," I sighed happily. He smiled softly at me, kissing my hand.

"I love you too Bella, I love you both," he said, and i knew he meant the baby. I smiled at him. He hesitated.

"Bella, i know now were having a baby, and youre going to be my wife, i just wanted to ask you another question," when i nodded he continued," well since you live in your apartment, its going to be hard for you alone, so i'd like you to move in with me," he said. I stared at him. His house _was _big, it was two stories high, and he had asked me several times to move in with him, but i refused, saying i'd like to stay at my own apartment. But now with the baby and all, it was a good idea. So why no give it a shot?

I smiled at him,"sure Edward."

i dont think hid grin could've been any bigger. He was so happy, and i was also.

^*^*^*^*^**^

we finished our food and payed for it, during the car ride, edward broke the silence saying

"Well i guess its time to break the news!"

**(AN: Im sorry its short, but i have like SO much work and tests so ya...**

**o btw, i'd like very much uf u guys check out my other story, which i personally no offense, like more than this one. so check it out! 'Fate Brought us Together'**

**THANKS AND REVIEW!!!!) **


	6. telling everyone

**BPOV  
(DON'T OWN ANYTING)**

I sighed when we reached my apartment, I guess it _was _time to tell them.

I went inside, and saw Emmett and Rosalie making out on MY couch, and Jasper and Alice talking on the other.

I cleared my throat, and when they didn't stop, I got annoyed.

"EXCUSE ME!" I shouted, and they jumped from what they were doing. All were surprised except Alice and Edward, they had a knowing look on their faces. Damn pregnancy hormones.

"Are you okay, Bellsy?" Asked Emmett, clearly alarmed from my outburst. I nodded and sat down on the couch, pulling Edward with me. I told him we'd tell them before the movie.

"Okay I, I mean we, have three things to announce." I said, taking a deep breath.

"I'm getting married to Edward." I declared.

"They're pregnant!" Squealed Alice.

"And she's moving in with me." Edward finished

They all had blank looks on there faces. When they registered everything, Rosalie squealed, and started bouncing u and down, planning shopping trips. I swear Alice rubs off on her a lot. Jasper congratulated us both, and Emmett just laughed and kept on saying how I was 'knocked up'.

Then when we all calmed down, we chose to watch 'Scary Movie 3'. We laughed throughout the whole movie, until tears streamed down our eyes. At the end of the movie, we ate snacks and just lied down. I put my head on Edward's chest, and felt my eyes drooping. Edward stroked my hair, until I fell I asleep.

I felt him carry me to my room, and set me down, when he was about to leave, I clutched onto his short.

"Stay with me," I whispered. He nodded, and lied down next to me, kissing my forehead, before starting to hum my lullaby.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too Bella, I love you both." He whispered back, kissing my forehead, and I fell asleep quickly.

**(READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! And I'm practically begging for new ideas for this story, I'm stuck that's why the chapters are so little. HELP!)**


End file.
